


Familiar Hunting

by mrshays



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Familiars, Fluff and Humor, Hunting, M/M, Short & Sweet, Snow, Winter, Witch Castiel, Witch's Familiar Dean Winchester, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 05:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrshays/pseuds/mrshays
Summary: Dean and Castiel are enjoying a quiet day inside, when a bird interrupts their snowy afternoon.





	Familiar Hunting

The witch and his familiar were cozied up on the loveseat as snow gently fell outside the window. Dean usually stayed his tawny stripped cat form in the winter, and Castiel didn’t mind because Dean also liked to keep Castiel’s feet warm at night.

Castiel warmed his hands with a cup of coffee brewed with chicory root and other herbs meant to stave off winter ailments. Dean had been curled into a tight ball against Castiel’s thigh but jumped from the overstuffed loveseat onto the floor at the sound of fluttering outside. Dean flicked his tail on his way to the front door. Castiel could just see Dean’s back feet from where he lounged.

Dean let out a rather loud mew and pawed at the door. Castiel lifted his eyes from the snowy window and glanced to his familiar with a questioning brow. Dean mewed again and looked pointedly at the door.

“Are you certain you want to go out there?” Castiel asked. Dean did love to chase the neighborhood birds and squirrels, and often enjoyed catching his own dinner, but Dean also hated to be cold.  

Dean gave an impatient sneeze.

“Alright,” Castiel said, rocking forward to place his mug on the coffee table. He rolled himself off the loveseat, letting the flannel blanket that had been resting across his lap, fall to the floor.

“Tuna not good enough for you?” Castiel asked as he crossed the living room into the entryway. Dean moved back to allow Castiel room to open the door for him, then nosed through the gap in the door and out onto the porch.

Castiel opened the door wider and took a deep breath of crisp, snowy air. Dean took a few steps forward, paws landing silently in the snow where the porch overhang ended. He made it seven steps, crouched low with whiskers splayed wide, intent on the bird that was flitting around the front yard.

Dean wiggled his hindquarters and zeroed in on his prey, unaware that Castiel was standing behind him with the door wide open, effectively ruining Dean’s stealthy endeavor.

The bird took flight from its perch on the solar light near the walking path and Dean made to leap for it, when the snow atop the overhang shifted, landing squarely on Dean’s back. The familiar gave a startled yowling hiss and leaped straight into the air. The bird saw its opening and flew off into a nearby holly bush.

Dean returned to the ground, covered in snowy remains and stood flabbergasted on the porch. Castiel stifled a laugh but couldn’t keep the smile from turning up the corners of his mouth.

“Would you like to come back in now?” the witch asked, and his familiar turned tail and stalked back inside, snow dripping from his fur as it melted in the house’s heat.

Dean jumped onto the loveseat and curled up exactly where Castiel had been sitting moments before, intent on dampening the cushion out of pure, feline spite. Castiel closed the door and made it back to the living room, lifting the blanket to cover Dean so that he wouldn’t catch a chill and finished his coffee in the armchair.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments and leave a kudo if you are so inclined!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr [here](http://mrshays.tumblr.com).  
> Find me on Pillowfort [here](https://www.pillowfort.io/mrshays).  
> 


End file.
